


Honey Bee

by SapphireEyes23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been together for a while and its time to take the next step, but both are too caught up in their own heads so their friends push Dean into the perfect proposal and the next big step of their relationship.





	Honey Bee

Dean and Cas had been dating for a few years at this point. It was obvious to everyone around them that clearly, they were beyond heads over heels for each other but neither one of them wanted to admit it. Both were afraid for different reasons. 

Dean just couldn’t accept that someone like Cas could love him as strongly as he himself loved Cas. Castiel knew how much Dean always fought his feelings and was more likely to run from the raw truth instead of expressing his feelings.

Dean walked into his apartment he still shared with Sam---- “Four years, Sam!! Four years and these idiots still can’t get their heads out of their asses and just get married.” 

“Wow Jo, tell me how you really feel,” Dean commented as he passed through the living room on his way to the kitchen. “Well, it's true Jerk.” Sam couldn’t help but say it with his perfected bitch face. 

It seemed like no matter how long they were together ‘Destiel’, as Charlie had started calling them, just can't seem to see the truth for what it is. Dean still had a habit of assuming the worst instead of talking, and Cas had decided that if Dean could still assume the worst then that meant he still either didn’t trust Cas or somehow still didn’t love him.

“What me and Cas do or don’t do is our business, we like to take our time.” Dean yelled over his shoulder from the refrigerator listening in on their conversation over his relationship. Deep down he knew they were right. 

“Look, I don’t do chick flick moments, Cas knows that. He knows how I feel, I mean I shouldn’t have to get all touchy-feely for it. Anyway, there’s no rule that says I have to make all the big gestures in the relationship. If he wants something more, he should say something, ya know?” Dean shrugged while he tried to justify his position of non-action.

“Right Dean, and risk chasing you off? It took him forever to get you to go on a date with him, I doubt he would so much as ask you to switch seats with him.” Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was a harsh truth but if anyone could put it out there and actually be listened to, it was Sam.

“Whatever guys, just so happens I already have a plan and I’m gonna ask Cas to marry me.” Dean couldn’t even lift his eyes from the beer he was holding in his hands. His nerves made his hands shake. 

“OH, MY GOD!!!! How are you going to do it? Have you bought the ring!? Is it going to be romantic!? It better be romantic!! You better not just toss it at him and say ‘you wanna’. What’s the plan!? Can I help!? Maybe I should to call Charlie too? Are you gonna get married in a church?! No maybe a hotel!! “Jo practically word vomited questions in between shrieks and jumping.

“Jo don’t start. Yes, I have a ring. You know I don’t do chick flick moments, so romantic I don’t know and let me work on getting Cas to say yes before we start talking churches” Dean took a deep breath clearly still nervous about his lack of a plan.

“You have one?! Can I see it?” Jo was bouncing around like a hyperactive Chihuahua.  
“yea, hold on.” Dean grumbled as he walked back to his room to grab the ring he spent forever to find for Cas.

When he came back out with the ring box and opened it for her, there it was, a two-tone band with a honeycomb pattern that was perfect for his Cas.

 

Finally, a Friday night where Cas was off from work at an early enough hour that a date night was possible. It had been at least two years since karaoke nights have switched to Saturdays, so they decided that the roadhouse should be a good chill place to enjoy their evening and enjoy each others company…. 

When Dean and Cas walked into the roadhouse that night, just hoping to finally enjoy a night together after a long work week. Dean at the auto shop he was now managing and working his way to the owner position when Bobby finally retired. Cas at the law firm working his way towards partner. 

After they walked in Dean noticed things were off, first, they didn’t get their normal booth, not too unusual it had been a while since they were there on a Friday. Then Sam happened to be there, weird considering Sam hadn’t gone to the roadhouse for a meal since he’d gone full-on vegan and hadn’t had a Friday off in over a month.

Jo stopped by their table to say hello and grab their order…as if it ever changed...and winked at Dean as she walked away. She was up to something…. Dean couldn’t quite figure out what…but it was something.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen!!!” Jo’s voice came up over the mike after she dropped off a couple milkshakes at the table next to Cas and Deans.  
“I know it's not karaoke tonight but we have a special guest with a special message. Welcome to the stage Dean!!!!”

There was never a perfect example of the ‘deer in the headlights’ look as Dean had at that moment. He almost choked on the onion ring he bit into. 

“Let’s give him a hand!!!” …. So this is what she was up to...” Dean walked up to the stage like he was walking to his own execution.  
“Jo what the hell?!?!” Dean whisper yelled before she handed him the microphone.  
“You wouldn’t nut up Winchester so we did it for you.” She winked and walked off.

“We?” Dean reached back and grabbed the stand so he had something to hold onto. “

“Ummm…Hi.” Dean looked out at the crowd anxiously rubbing the back of his neck, and realized all of their closest friends and family were out there. **Well now there’s no way I can run out. Well, it's definitely us, and better than what I would’ve thought up. ** Dean just relaxed and went with it

The intro to Cas’ favorite song starts up which made Dean chuckle to himself and sing from his heart.

“Boy, I’ve been thinking about us.  
And you know I ain’t good at this stuff  
These feelings pilin’ up won't give me no rest.” 

After the first few lines, Dean realized all of their closest friends were a part of the crowd. ** Well now is as good a time as any. Definitely better than I would’ve thought up**. Dean just went with it, relaxed into it and really started singing from the heart.

“If you’ll be my soft and sweet, I’ll be your strong and steady.  
You be my glass of wine, I’ll be your shot of whiskey  
You’ll be my sunny day, I’ll be your shade tree  
You be my honeysuckle and I’ll be your honey bee.” 

By the start of the second chorus Dean had locked his eyes with Cas and pulled him onstage, **might as well go all in and give him a real show** hoping the words in the song fully conveyed how he truly felt. 

Dean knew finding the words himself for some impossibly romantic speech would be practically impossible. This was going to be his best shot.

When the song finished the applause that erupted from the crowd brought Dean and Cas back from their own little world. While they hugged—still on stage—Sam pressed a box into Deans palm.

The ring Dean had left sitting on his dresser that he had been stressing over for the last month…  
Dean backed up just enough to get his hands in between their bodies. “What do you say Cas, do you want to be my honey bee?” 

Cas looked down at the oh so perfect ring and was speechless. 

“Yes Dean” He said just loud enough for only Dean to hear.

***

The next summer Dean and Castiel get married in a garden surrounded by wildflowers, Pies and all of their family. Dean will never admit it, but if you look really close at the photos Charlie took, you can see a few tears in his eyes when he finally gets to kiss his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the ring: https://img0.etsystatic.com/047/0/8683545/il_570xN.667613700_1f4s.jpg


End file.
